The Walsh Family Adventure's
by Leandraviv
Summary: Christen is Rick's twin sister, and is married to her brothers best friend, Shane Walsh. What will happen to the Walsh family when they find out that the virus has spread their homeland? And will Shane become crazy to protect his family? Read to find out about Shane and Christen's story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the TV show, except for my two characters Christen, and Sarah

I was working at the hospital taking care of a patient, when my phone rang.

" I'm sorry I have to take this."

I stepped out of the room and looked at my phone, Shane was calling me.

" Yes Mr. Walsh?" Ever since we married three years ago. we would always call each other by last name to joke around with each other.

" Christen, are you at the hospital? I picked up Sarah. We need to get out of here." Shane asked seriously. What happened?

" Shane what's wrong? Is-"

" We don't have time! Get your stuff and get out of the hospital! That virus that has been going around is here in Atlanta! Get out now Christen!"  
Shane started to yell, so I knew this was serious. I forgot about the patient, and hurried to go get my stuff. I didn't even change into my regular clothes, I still had on my scrubs. I saw our car, and ran into it.

"Mommy!", said our three year old daughter, Sarah. But we call her Sars.

"Hi sweetie!" I replied back. I then looked at Shane.

"What happened Shane. Are we going to go get Carl, and Lori. Oh my gosh! What about Rick? We can't just leave them!" When I mentioned Rick, Shane looked sad.

"Darlin, when I was at the hospital, they started shooting everyone, even those that weren't infected. I tried to get Rick, but he just wouldn't wake up. I tried to hear for a heartbeat, but I couldn't find anything. Chrissy, I had to leave him, but I left a gurney in front of the door. We're going to go get Carl and Lori right now."

I started crying when he told me the news, my twin brother is gone. I grew up with him and Shane. We have so many memories together, specially in high school. If he didn't get shot by that stupid idiot this wouldn't have happened. Shane took my hand into his right hand.

" We will get through this, I promise Darlin."

We pulled up to Lori's and Carl's house, knocking on the door. Carl opened the door and ran into my arms, "Aunty Chrissy! "

I kissed his head, "Hey Carl, your mom here?"

When I said that Lori came out, thank god because we left Sarah in the car with the doors open.

From seeing our expressions, she could see that something was wrong. "Whats wrong? Is everything okay?"

Shane told her everything that happened and helped them pack there stuff into our car. We left the house and got on the rode trying to get out of here. But right when we got on the high way we saw the entire rode filled with other cars, traffic wasn't moving at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the TV show, except for my two characters Christen, and Sarah.

I was currently at the campsite sitting in front of the fire, when Shane came over to me. He sat next to me and put his hand over my shoulder.

He sighed, then asked," You okay darlin? Why Aren't you asleep? Everyone else is."

I was still looking into the fire when I answered him, "No I'm not fine, this world is infested with walkers, and we are always in danger because of them. How can you ask me if I'm fine Shane?"

"Hey look at me," He put his hands under my chin and turned my face towards him.

"I will keep you safe, nothing will happen to you. I promise you that." Shane's forehead was against mine, with our eyes looking at each others.

"How can you promise that? Glenn is about to go into the city tomorrow, even though he's not going alone, how can they all be safe?" My eyes started to tear up, I started to think about Rick, and how he's gone.

"They will be safe, everything will be fine. Glenn offered to go in the city, none of us asked him to. Chrissy, we are safe here for right now. I will take you of you and Sarah."

I suddenly started crying, I miss my brother. He should be here with his wife, son, sister, niece, and best friend.

Suddenly Shane put his arms around me and brought me in his lap, with my head against his shoulder.

" Hey now darlin, don't cry" He kissed my head.

I sniffled, and looked at the trees, " I miss Rick. I wish he was here with us, just so things wouldn't feel as crazy as they are."

" Darlin I know that you miss him, he's your brother. But he's in a better place Chrissy."

I turned my head and looked him

in the eyes.

"Your right, I just wish he could watch Carl and Sarah grow up. Lori can't even take care of Carl, poor thing is heartbroken. "

The cool air gave me a shiver, Shane noticed and put a heavy blanket around us. Under the blankets he held my hands in his, and head on my shoulder.

" Sarah and Carl have us, they depend on us. If Rick could see us right now he would be proud of us. And Lori, well darlin, she can't be helped. Well all have tried to help her, but she gets upset. We just take it day by day."

I turned my whole body around, our chests both pushed against each other.

Shane put his left around my waist, and his right hand was put on my cheek.

"I love you Christen."

He brought his lips against mine, with his hand tangled in my hair. The kiss started to get steamy with my hands running through his wavy hair. Right when I was about to unbuckle his belt we hear little feet running towards us. I see Sarah with tears in her eyes.

" Mommy, Daddy! "

I got out of Shane's lap and ran to her and picked her up.

" Shhhh. What's wrong Sars?"

I kissed her cheek, while she hid her face in my neck and continued to cry. Shane walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around us, with his head on my shoulder.

" I had a brad dream, daddy and you were takin way from me. I woke up and saw that yous guys weren't there." Sarah said with her hands pulling of my hair. She always does that, somehow it comforts her.

" Sars, daddy and I are right here. Nothing will take us away from you. Come on lets go back to sleep."

Shane took his arms away from my waist and walked with us back to the tent. We put Sarah back to sleep in her little sleeping bag, while Shane and I went into our sleeping bag and slept. I slept peacefully in Shane's arms knowing that Daryl is taking his shift watching the camp site.

Hi guys! So this is new for me! If there are mistakes, which I'm pretty sure there are! Please let me know! Right know there isn't much action because I'm just introducing my characters. But the next chapter will have all the other characters in there, maybe even Rick will show up! ; ) Please leave a comment and if you like this add it to your alerts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So be aware that this chapter isn't corrected. I didn't have time, but I will go back and fix it later. Remeber that I own nothing except for Sarah and Christen!

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the dark colored tent. I felt for Shane's body next to mine, but did not find anything, I guess he's already up taking care of things. I got out of my sleeping bad and looked through my bag of clothes that Shane packed for me. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans along with a purple v-neck shirt. I then put on my flat boots. I saw that Sarah was still sleeping with her teddy bear and woke her up. I've learned to never leave her alone when she's sleeping in the tent. She happens to be like Carl, always the adventurous one.

" Sars, come on. It's time to get up."

Her big brown eyes opened and looked straight at me. She yawned than wiped her eyes with both of her little hands, "Why mommy? I want sleep. I too tired."

"I know sweetie, but momma gotta watch you."

I picked her up out of her sleeping bag and dressed her in a pink sundress. Not really good clothes for days like these, with walkers trying to eat you. But it was the only clothes I bought for her before all this crap happened.

We walked out of the tent and automatically smelt food. Dale and Jacqui must have been cooking for all of us in the RV.

Shane see's us and picks up Sarah holding her in his arms.

"Hey darlin! Hey Sars! Woke up just in time! Breakfast is ready. After Glenn, T- Dog, Merle, Andrea, and Jacqui are heading into town."

I just nodded and walked away to the river. I lost my appetite the moment he said that there're going into town.

"I'll be at the river, I need some space." I didn't wait for a reply, knowing that Shane was going to make a huge argument about not going alone. I passed by Andrea and faintly smiled at her " Good luck." She smiled back and replied, " Thanks, but I know I"ll be fine."

I kept walking and faintly heard Shane coming after me.

"Hey! Hey! Dammit, Christen! Fucken Listen to me!" He roughly grabbed my arm and turned me around towards him, his eyebrows raised. " What the hell was that? Whats your problem?"

"Take your arm off of me! Dammit Shane! I said that I needed space! Can't I just think for a moment! I need a break from all this shit! They are going to risk their lives for us! Too get food and supplies, and what do we do? Sit on our asses wondering if they are okay! And you just let it happen! They're like family to us now, Sarah thinks of T-Dog as her uncle! And what would we tell her if he never comes back." I didn't notice that I was crying until I found tears on my cheek. Shane put his arms around me, and hugged me to his chest.

"My job is to take care of my family first, then then rest comes second. You don't need to cry, because they should be back by tonight. And if anything happens to Merle, so what, Merle will just cause harm when he's on drugs. Everything will be even if it doesn't go well, what do you want me to do? I can't do anything about it." He kissed my cheek than walked us back to camp.

Before we went back into sight he took a handgun out of his belt. " I would be less worried if I know that your holding a gun. Please just take it, I know that you can use it well."

I smiled taking it out of his hands and putting it in the back of my belt. " Of course I know how to use it. I grew up with Rick and you, I learned from the best."

Shane getting cocky replied, " Well of course you learned from the best!"

" Shut up! Let's get back before they leave."

By the time we got back, Glenn and the rest of the group were packing little of things they needed in the car.

Lori, Carol, Dale, Jim, Amy, Shane, and I wished them all good luck and watched them leave into town.

I was at the river watching Carl, Sarah, and Shane playing in the water. Sarah was screaming and laughing while Shane and Carl was splashing water at her. She came running to me and tried to hide,

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell them to stop! Daddy! Stop it!" she cried.

"Aww! Sars! We're try'n to have fun." Carl said while trying to grab it. When Sarah thought that know was saw her she tried to run away but was caught by her daddy. I was laughing while watching them have fun. I got up knowing that it was time to have some time for learning.

" Sarah, Carl, it's time to get crack'n in the books. And Carl, please go check in with your mom. She might not be paying attention to where you are, but just so she at least knows your alive."

Carl sighed knowing that I was right.

"Okay Aunty Chissy, I don't see the point though. I feel like she's not even my mom."

I stood in front of Carl and crouched down until I was eye level with him. " Carl, your mother loves you. She just, well, is sad about your dad. But she cares for you allot." He nodded his head, and I kissed his forehead. " Now go talk to your mom."

Lori hardly paid attention to what he does. She never took responsibility, always thought that Carl could do things on his own.

Carol and I taught Carl, Sarah, and Sofia a couple of things before we let them go and have more free time.

It was the end of the day and still the group haven't came back. We were all starting to worry. Daryl didn't care he went to go hunting at around sunset, and hasn't came back either.

"Shane, maybe we should go check on Daryl. He should have been back. Everyone should have been back. But can't we go check in the woods for him, maybe something happened to him." I know I shouldn't have asked Shane at all, but it was worth a shot.

He raised his eyebrow and asked me, "Your crazy right? Darlin, we can't go look for him. We would be risking our lives! And for what? Come on think Chrissy."

I looked up at him shocked. I can't believe him. I understand that he wants us safe. But Daryl is part of out group.

Dale looks up at me, "I have to agree Christen. It's not safe, even if you are trained it's not worth it. They will all be back. I have faith."

Dale and his faith. Always the reasonable one. "Fine." I know I'm being stupid, but they're like family to me. Sarah and Carl came to sit next to me after playing a game with sofia. Sarah climbed in my lap and Carl sat next to me. Lori surprisingly was talking with Carol about Carl. I was happy for her, she's finally making that step towards a happier life.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. As it got closer it was a cars alarm along with the engine. When the car pulled up to us, the driver got out. Glenn! Thanks god. But wheres the rest of them?

Dale and Shane walked up to Glenn."Man turn that thing off! It can cause the walker to have follow you here!"

" I don't know how to." replied Glenn.

Shane got infront of the car,"Open the hood." He pulled on wire and the alarm turned off.

Dale looked for the rest of the group and asked, "Wheres the rest of them?"

"They"re with the guy that helped us out. They should be here in a bit." Glenn kept looking at the mustang. It was a beautiful sight.

Shane looked alarmed when Glenn mentioned that someone helped. "A guy? You can't just bring anyone here."

Right when he was about to finish a white moving truck pulled up in back of the mustang. The rest of the group came out, and ran to their loved ones. Shane came to Sarah and I, and took Sars into his hands and played with her. I looked for Carl and saw that Lori was about to break the news about Rick to him. He started to cry and hugged his mother.

" Hey helicopter boy, Come say hello!" Juan Morales said.

All of us looked to see someone come out of the truck in a sheriff outfit.

We all saw Rick who looked around for his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry sorry for the wait! I have been busy and stuff. It's pretty short, not as long as I wanted it. But I know that people were waiting so I posted what I have. Please review and and add to your alerts if you like! : ) And be aware that this chapter is not corrected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the TV show, except for my two characters Christen, and Sarah. Anything that you recognize is owned by AMC, the writer and director.

We were all sitting by a fire at night time, except for Carol, Sofia, Ed. They were at their own little fire. Daryl was who knows where. I was sitting across from Rick with Shane. My head against his shoulder, and my right hand around his waist. While he's holding Sarah in his lap with his left hand around my shoulder.

"Disoriented,I guess that comes closest. Disoriented, fear, confusion, all those things. But disoriented comes closest." Rick was saying while looking in the fire. We were all paying attention to what he was explaining.

Dale put down his cup of warm liquid and said. "Words can be meaner things, guess they all fall short.

"I felt like I've been ripped out of my life, put somewhere else. For a while, thought I was trapped in some coma dream. Something I might not wake up from, ever."

There as thunder rumbling making Sarah twitch in her sleep. I ran my fingers through her soft hair to calm calm her down.

"Mom said you died." Carl looked up at Rick from his lap.

Rick and Lori were quiet for a moment. Then Rick looked at Carl, "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

Lori looked that Rick, "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were going to evacuate you and other patients to Atlanta. And it never happened."

Rick looked at the whole group, "Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. And from the look of the hospital, it got over run."

Dale looked at the whole group,"There go those words falling short again."

I looked down at my left hand to see I had goosebumps on my hands. I started to shiver from the breeze coming in. Shane noticed and started to take of his jacket. I shook my head, "No Shane, keep it, I don't need it."

Shane gave me a look with his eyebrows raised. Knowing that I was going to loose the fight, I took it and put it on, my arms going through the sleeves. Cant lie, I feel warm with this big jacket. I just don't want him to freeze to death because of me.  
Stretching my neck, I kissed his cheek. " Thank you." Shane looked at me and smiled chucking , "No problem darlin, knew you wanted it."  
It was quiet for a moment until we all saw Ed stand and throw a log into their own fire. I felt Shane's whole body straighten up.  
"Hey Ed, wanna rethink that log?" Great, the last thing I want is for him to get upset. Great going Ed.

Ed was sat back in his chair, with his head hanging off the back of the seat. "It's cold man." Shane turned his head towards him, eyebrows raised and eyes cold looking. "Cold doesn't change the rules does it?" I saw Rick look from Shane to Ed, wonder what's that about. Knowing that things probably won't end well, I took Sarah out of Shane's hold and snuggled her in the jacket with me.

"Keep our fires low, so that we can't be seen from a distance Right?" Shane retorted. "I said it's cold! Why dont'a mind your own business for once," Ed growled. Shane stood up from his seat and started to walk over to Ed. I grabbed his arm "Shane-." Shane looked at me quickly and growled,"Dont."I sighed and stood back in shock. Shane never once raised his voice at me, unless it was a argument. Ed really pissed him off, the only times Shane ever acted like this was at work.

"Ed, sure you wanna have this conversation men?" Shane was standing over Ed moving his finger trying not to form a fist. The only time he ever does that is when he's trying not to hit someone. Ed saw that Shane wasn't messing around and looked at Carol briefly. Poor girl, don't know how she's still with him. Wonder what even drew her to him. Guy is such a control freak. "Go on, pull damn thing out." Carol didn't do anything, "Go on!" He yelled at her. She quickly got out of her chair and took out the log, Ed staring at her the entire time. Shane saw it and growled under his breath, "Christ." The fire was still burning on the log, so Shane kept stomping on the log until was out. He crouched in front of Sophia and Carol, "Hey Carol, Sophia. How y'all this evening?" Carol replied shortly, "Fine. We're just fine" nodding her head. So finally looked at Shane, "Sorry about the fire.-" Shane interrupted and looked at her, "No,no,no, it's fine, no apology needed. Y'all have a good night okay."He stood up and walked back towards us passing Ed, "Appreciate the cooperation."

I turned around and looked back at the fire. Sarah started to squirm in my lap and yawn. I looked down and saw her eyes open, "Mommy me not tired." I kissed her cheek, "Okay Sars, just relax and stay quiet." She nodded her head and sat on my lap. I felt Shane sit behind me with my back against his chest, head on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek, "Sorry about that Christen. Didn't mean to snap at you." I softly kissed his chapped lips, "It's fine, I love you." Shane looked at me and smiled, "I love you too." I felt Sarah's head hit my chest, and I look down to see her sleeping again.

Dale looked straight at Shane. "Have you given any though 'bout Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."  
"I'll tell him, I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog replied. Rick looked up, "I cuffed him, that makes if mine." Glenn interrupted T-Dog and Rick. "Guys it's not a competition, don't mean to bring race in this, but, it might sound better from a white guy." Glenn replied to T-Dog. T-Dog shook his head, "I did what I did, I'm not gonna hide from him." Amy looked up at both of them, "We could lie," she suggested. Andrea shook her head, "Or tell the truth, Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he could've had us killed." She then looked at Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind it is nobody's fault but Merles."

Dale looked at us, "And that's what we're going to tell Daryl?" He shook his head and continued, "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word from the wise, we're going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

T-Dog explained how was scared from the walkers that invaded the store, and dropped the key. But when he ran to catch up with the group he locked the door with a chain to keep the walkers out, and that Merle is alive handcuffed on a roof. "That's on us." He stood up from the log and walked away back to his tent.

We all stood up and followed him back to each of out tents. Shane unzipped the tent and helped me in with Sarah attached to me. I set her on the little bed made out of pillows from her old crib. Shane then put the blankets over her body and tucked her in. We both crawled into our sleeping bags facing each other. Shane look at me for a moment, "I love you so much Darlin," before I could even respond he brought his lips down to mine and our lips met. I nipped at his lower lip as his arm wrapped around my body and pulled me closer. I smiled against his lips as I felt myself being crushed against his rock hard body. My lips kept nipping at his and I felt a growing sensation begin in his lower abdomen as he deepened the kiss. A moan escaped his throat as I let my hand graze the front of his jeans. I pushed him down below me straddling him, his fingers slipped in under the hem of my shirt and traced patterns against my back causing shiver to run through me. I broke away for a moment, " What if she wakes up?"  
"She won't wake up, she's out." Shane brought our lips back together, and we had one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my two characters Christen and Sarah.  
-

I felt a body jumping up and down on my legs while the suns shinning through the tent window. "Mommy, mommy! Get up, get up. I'm hungry and I wanna goes play wit Carl!" I open my eyes to see Sars finally sitting down on top of my stomach looking down at me. " Sarah where's your dad," I ask her while looking around in the fairly small tent for Shane. She grabs a small handful of my long naturally straight, light brown hair and twirls her fingers around it. "Daddy said to stay with you while he go get water for everyone." I hold her against my body while trying to sit up. "Sarah, do mommy a favor and grab your pink backpack by your pillow." While she's getting her bag, I tie my hair up with a hair tie I keep around my wrist everyday. Sarah brings me the bag and sits on my lap so I can dress her. After I'm done dressing her I take my time braiding her long hair into one braid. Usually when I braid her hair she uses her favorite flower clip. "Sarah, did you pack your favorite flower that daddy got you from Hawaii?"  
About a year ago Shane was on a trip to Hawaii with Rick just for fun. And he found a little flower shop with hair clips. When he brought it home and gave it to her, she always had it in her hands. She gets up from my lap and crawls to her little makeshift bed to get her pillow and dig inside it. Sarah looks at me and smile triumphantly," I founded it!" Smiling back at her, I bring her back onto my lap and clip the flower on the base of her braid. "Okay, lets go and feed you something. I bet your hungry." Sarah nods her head, happy to finally eat food.

I grab her hand and exit the tent to see everyone already working. The only people I don't see is Rick and Daryl. I try not to worry and head to Dale's RV to look through the pantries to see if Sarah's toddle food is still there. I see her favorite animal crackers and apple sauce, I grab it and sit Sarah down at the table watching her eat her food. She looks up at me and see's that I have no food, "Is momma not hungry?" I kiss her cheek, "I'm not hungry sweetie, don't worry about me." When she's done, I grab her and settle her on my waist while walking out of the RV.

Walking out, I see Glenn moping at the sight of his red Mustang being taken apart. Before I started walking towards his direction,I heard someone trying to get my attention, "Hey, theres my little munchkins!" I turn around to see Rick walk up to Sarah and I, "Uncle Rick!" I hand over Sarah to him, and watch Rick kiss her all over her face and neck. "I missed you my little munchkin! My, have you grown allot! Your probably bigger than me!" Sarah giggles and looks at her Uncle, "No I'm not! Your bigger! Right, mommy?" I walk up to her and kiss her hair, "Why of course Uncle Rick is bigger! He's the big bad wolf!" She looks at me and starts wiggling her way out of Ricks hold, "Oh no! Not the big bad wolf!" Rick puts her down, and Carl walks up to us, "Good morning Aunty." Kissing his cheek I say, "Morn'n Carl, Sars says she wants to go play with you, but please be careful and stay out of the woods please! I'm trusting her with you." Carl looks up, "I promise, Bye dad."

Watching both of them walk away, Rick pulls me into a hug. "I've missed you Christy. I kept worrying about you and Sarah, I know Shane can take care of you, but it's just the fact that your my sister." I know that Rick's crying so I soothe him down, "Shhh, everything's fine, we're all safe." He pulls back and looks at me, "Do you know if mom and dad made it?" I shake my head, "No, I kept trying to call them, but they never answered. I'm not sure how they are, or if there even alive."  
He smiles faintly, "What about Ruby?" Smiling I look back at  
him, Ruby is the Siberian Husky that mom and dad saved from the dog pound. They were planning on putting her down the next day if no one adopted her. She became a good family dog, Shane and I were going to take her from my parents because she was too much for my parents to handle. The day we were going to go pick her up, happened to be the same day we packed our stuff to get away from the virus. "I'm not sure, I just hope she's not suffering. She's the best, loyal dog, ever."

We started to walk towards Lori to chit chat with her, when I saw Shane drive recklessly in his Jeep here."Water's here ya'll." I walk towards him but stop when I see something moving inside the Jeep. Shane walked up to me and put an arm around my waist, dragging me towards the Jeep. "Darlin, you'll never guess who I saw wondering around the streets." A black and white Siberian Husky jumped out of the car towards me. "Oh my gosh, Ruby!" I bent down and kiss her face while making sure she's not hurt anywhere. When I find that nothing's wrong with her I stand up and kiss Shane on the lips. He puts his arms around me and brings me closer, but I end the kiss before it gets too steamy. "Thank you!" He smiles at me and hands me Ruby's leash, "No problem, Darlin." Shane was about to say something else, but was cutoff when we heard Carl and Sarah scream bloody murder. "DAD! MOMMY! MOMMY!"I quickly out a leash on Ruby and tie her on the jeep. Then I followed the group, running towards the trees. We all kept listening to where Carl and Sarah screams were coming from.

"Sarah, mommy's comming!" I kept screaming out loud. I know she can hear because she keeps crying, "Momma!" I keep running towards the voices, and I take my handgun out from behind my back. We all kept running through freaking tree's, where the hell is my daughter! I told Carl to not go inside the woods! My child is in the woods, with walkers! Who the hell knows what happened! Christen calm down! I can't panic, because if I do, then my focus would be standing in one place crying for my daughter.  
Finally I see Sarah run towards me with Carl, and I grab her by her waist kissing her face. While Rick, Shane, and the others kept running to look for the walker, I stayed with Sarah to comfort her. At the corner of my eye I see Lori embracing Carl."Are you okay? Please tell me your okay? What did I tell you about going into the woods without me or your Daddy? Sarah you could have gotten hurt!" She kept crying into my shoulder, clutching my shirt. "I'm sorry mommy! Carl said it was safe and that we were going to come back quick. I thoughted it was okay."

I kissed her forehead, "It's okay, don't worry. Daddy and I will take care of you. But Sarah, you have to promise me you won't go into the words again. Do you promise?" Sarah nods her head and twirls me hair around her little fingers, "I promise."

Remembering that I had my gun in my hand, I put it behind my back into my pants. I felt a tap on my lower back, turning around I see Carl looking up at me. "I'm sorry," he says while guiltily looking down. I bent down as far as I could without dropping Sars. I look Carl straight in the eyes, "Carl, don't worry, you made a mistake. I got it. But you not only put yourself in danger, but Sars. Why didn't you listen to me? I told you specifically to not go out here without an adult. Carl, sweetie, you could have been hurt." I bring my hands out to his head and comb his hair back. "Please promise me that you will try to not come back here?" He looks at me for a moment, until finally he agree's, "Okay." I kiss his forehead and tell him to go back with Lori.

That guy! I love him so much, but he's starting to get to that age where he want's to rebel sometimes. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.I know he won't break the promise, but it doesn't mean he won't try something else.

Turning around, I see the the guys beating the crap out of the walker. I look down at Sarah to tell her to close her eyes, but I see that she's sound asleep. When I walked towards Shane, Rick, and the rest, the walker was already dead. And Daryl was kicking the crap out of the walker. I walk up next to Shane, and he puts an arm around me protectively. But then put his gun up when Daryl was about to attack Dale. "What do you know about it old man? You take that stupid hat and go back to the pond!" He turns back to the deer, taking out the arrows,"Been tracking this deer from miles. Drag it back to camp, cook us some soup. Hey do you think we can cut up this chewed up part right here?" Shane nods his head, "Cannot risk that." Daryl stands up looking at the deer, "Well thats a damn I got some squirrels, about a dozen of them. that'll have to do." Letting out of huge breath he was about to walk away when the walkers chopped head came alive again. I turned my face away, digging it in Shane chest. "Come on people, what the hell?" He loads an arrow into the bow and shoots in into the walkers eye. "Its gotta be the brain, do you all know nothin?" He then walks away towards the camp. We all stare at his back thinking about how we have to tell him about his brother.

After we see his back disappear, Shane grabs my hand and guides us all back to the camp. I look at all the pretty tree's and wonder how God creations became evil. Why did he allow this to happen, I thought he watches us? Can he not see that we are suffering? Oh shoot! Ruby! I hope she's not starving! I feel bad that I left her, but I couldn't have brought her with me, it would have slowed me down. Shane squeezes my hand, taking me away from my thoughts. He looks down and me, "Are you okay," he asks. "Yeah I'm fine, I got our daughter back into my arms. I don't think I'll let her out of my sight again. I would have thought that Carl would have listen to me. I guess I was wrong, and I had to learn that the scariest way ever." he kisses my forehead and looks at Sarah. "Well at least both her and Carl are okay. Nothing happened to both of then, but your right darlin we can't let her out of our sights." We continued our way to the camp, all of us dreading to talk to Daryl about Merle.

Hi guys! Please Review and add to your Alerts if you like the story! ; )


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, except for Christen, Sarah, and Ruby.

Sorry it took so long, I was really busy. Anyways, Please comment! And also add me as a fan if you want updates! : ) Just so you know, I didn't go over the chapter and correct it. But I will come back and fix it. I also want to say thanks to the reviewers. I would comment back, but like I said, I've been busy. Maybe next chapter I will. : D

"Merle! Merle! Get your fugly ass out here. Got us some squirrel," Daryl yells while walking into the campsite. Shane and Rick were following Daryl thinking of ways to break the news to him. Knowing this isn't going to end well, I reach over and kiss Shane's cheek. I hurriedly grab Ruby's leash and walk over to Dale's RV. I guide Ruby into the RV and see that Carl is inside there. I know that scary things could happen right now, Daryl will explode and could hurt anyone. I guess I should leave Sarah with him."Watch them please." Carl nodded his head at me and smiled at Ruby. I kiss Sarah and hand her Carl, "I'm trusting you." I walk out and stand next to Lori.

When I looked at Shane from my spot near Lori, I saw him put his weapon into his jeep and call out to Daryl, "Daryl, slow up a bit, I need to talk to you."

Daryl stopped and looked at Shane with a serious face, 'Bout what," he questions.

Shane walked in front of him for a moment, shakes his right hand around. I remember when we were in high school he would always shake his hand around when he's anxious about something. I would always tease him about it, but right now I'm worried for him. Then he looks back at Daryl while putting his hands on his waist. " 'Bout Merle, there was a uhh problem in Atlanta.

Daryl saw how serious Shane's face is and looked between both my brother and husband. I could see his face looking sad for a moment, showing emotion, but then puts in his poker face. "He dead?" he questions.

Shane licked his lips and says, "Not sure." Daryl was now pissed off and stood in front of Shane. I shake my head and close my eyes looking down. Now that Daryl's infuriated, I wouldn't be surprised if he hits Shane. I'm just afraid that he'll hurt Shane. "He either is or he ain't," Daryl exclaims.

Rick walks up to Daryl trying to calm things down before it breaks into a fight. "Theres no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it." Not knowing who he is, Daryl looks at Rick and questions, "Who are you?"

Rick shook his head for a moment and reply's, "Rick Grimes."

"Rick GRIMES, got somethin you want to tell me?" He yells

Rick flatly told Daryl straight out', "Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." T-dog slowly walked over, arms filled with chopped up wood for the fires.

Daryl paced up and down, "Hold on, let me process this. You handcuffed my brother to a roof, AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE?" He asked furiously. Rick shook his head shamefully, eyebrows raised,  
"Yeah."

It all happened quickly, Daryl quickly took off the rope of dead squirrels and threw them at Rick, missing him. But also causing Shane to attack Daryl before he does anything else. I look and see Daryl quickly pull out a knife on Shane, and I quickly scream out, "Shane!" I want to run out to him, but knowing it would a stupid move, I stood still. I felt so vulnerable, my husband is near a crazy man and I can't do anything. My brother always told me to stay out of mens trouble, I'm just asking for trouble he says. I remember in high school when he found out that Shane and I slept together. They both fought it out, and I tried to break it up. But I ended up getting punched in the cheek. I remember those days.

T-dog quickly threw the wood down and ran towards the fight. "Hey watch the knife! These men have families." But Daryl totally ignored him and tried to attack Rick with the knife. Shane quickly put Daryl into a headlock and restrained him.  
"You best let me go," he exclaims and continues to thrash around in Shane's muscular arms.  
"Nah, I think it's better we don't."

Rick gets in Daryls face, "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic, you think we can manage that?" When Daryl doesn't reply, he tries to reason again, "You think we can manage that?" Shane and Rick look at each other and nod heads. Shane lets go of his hold on Daryl and Rick continues to talk to him. "What I did was not on a whim, your brother does not work and play well with others-"  
T-dog quickly interrupted, his whole body shaking nervously. "S'not Ricks fault. I had the key, I dropped it." "Couldn't pick it up?" Daryl questioned.  
He shakes his head,"Well I dropped it in a drain." Daryl dropped his head in agony, knowing that his brother is out there alone with walkers.

He got up quickly and threw dirt at T-dogs feet, "Suppose to make me feel better? Well it don't."

"Maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock."

"Gotta count for something," Rick says.

It made my heart break when Daryl started to tear up," Hell with all y'all." he yelled. "Just tell me where he is, so I can go get him." "He'll show you, isn't that right," my stupid sister-in- law interjects. She had her eyebrows raised with a knowing look.

Rick took a couple of deep breaths, " I'm going back." I saw Lori abruptly walks inside the RV scowling.

Daryl quickly left to go pack, and others followed. I quickly walk up to Shane and hug him. I grab his chin with my left hand and look for any scratched or bruises. "Darlin I'm fine, stupid redneck didn't hurt me," Shane tries to assure me. When I see that's there's no cuts or anything I grab his face and bring it down to mine, quickly pressing our lips together. I kissed him deeply, making sure that he's know just how much I love him and how scared I was for him.

I broke the kiss first; our bodies breathing hard. " I'm sorry, I just worry for you. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. I only have so much medical supplies with me. Once there gone, there gone for good until we can restock, but even then were risking our lives." He kisses my forehead and replies, " I know Christy relax, nothing tragic has happened." He then takes a big breath raising his eyebrows, a grim expression on his face ," What do you think about your brother going back into Atlanta to get that stupid fucker? I don't see why he has to go, he found his family. He should be staying to protect them." I breathed in deeply and looked at him, "I'm honestly not sure, he always feels like he has to be the savor. One day he's going to learn the hard way. And I pray to God, that it doesn't cost him his life or family. Even if I try to convince him, it would be a lost cause. That man wouldn't listen."

"Let's go get Sarah and Ruby, take a little walk down by the river. Maybe even Carl, god know that boy needs it." He grabs my hand and walks towards the RV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we came back from our little walk, Rick walked out of his tent and come towards us while putting on his sheriff's shirt on. Looking at the outfit, it gave me flashback of times I would walk into Shane's office and give him a surprise, if you know what I mean. Shane must have known what I was thinking because he chuckled and shook his head at me, " I miss those time."

Shane suddenly jumped at Rick when he was right in front of us, "So that's it huh? Just gonna walk off, just to hell with everybody else?" I looked at the ground, not sure what to say.

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody. Not you Shane; Christen and Lori least of all."  
I'm starting to feel like I shouldn't be here. They talk like I'm not here. And stupid Shane, sometime he just needs to keep his mouth shut. It's obvious he doesn't want to loose Rick. Uh hello he's my brother, I don't want to loose him to. Before they could talk anymore, I gracefully smiled at Rick and walked away.

I opened the flap to the tent and saw Sarah sleeping with Ruby. Not wanting to wake her up, I quietly sat next to her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Merle Dixion?" I heard Lori explain. Great, that woman, I swear she can never keep her trap shut. I saw Sarah starting to move slightly in her sleep, causing Ruby to get up."Mommy?" She got up and sat on my lap. I kissed her cheek, "I see your up, how was your nap?" She bounced on my lap, "Good, I had a dream that we were back in our old house and that I had a little brother. Can I have a little brother mommy? Didn't you say that I have to pray to God and ask him?" My daughter amazes me, she still believes in God. How can that be? If God really does exists then why is he making us live through this horror? And as for a brother, that's the last thing on my mind. I already worry for her well being. Along with my husband, nephew, sister-in-law, and brother. Adding a baby boy isn't the best idea.  
"Yes Sars, but having a baby brother wouldn't be best. Maybe in a few years. You have cousin Carl to play with."  
She sighs loudly and stands up," Okay." I grab the collar to Ruby and grab Sarah's little hands,"Come on let's go see Uncle Rick before he leaves for a bit."

We walked towards the group, and I let Ruby's leash go so she could wander around. I walked and sat next to Shane on the Jeep. Sarah crawled over my lap, and got herself situated into Shane's. They were all discussing the trip to Atlanta. The moment Carl asked his father to stay, I wanted to break into tears. My poor nephew doesn't have parents that are always watching and taking care o him.

He talked to Carl an Lori for a moment before leaving to get some supplies from Dale. "I'll be back," Shane told me and handed me Sarah, then left to go talk to my brother. Hoisting Sarah on my left hip, I walked over to Lori and Carl, sitting on a truck. "Hi aunty Christy," Carl greeted me. "Hey Carl! Hi Lori," I greeted back. Lori and I talked for a bit, she opened up and talked to me about Rick and her fights before the shooting accident. I already knew they were bad, and I'm sure she already knew that I knew about them from Rick. But I could tell she felt guilty about something. And I already know what it is. After their fight, Lori went and slept with one of the single dads from Carl's school. The only reason I knew about it was because the moment I went with Shane to tell her about Rick being shot, I heard her and the other guy talking about it. I never gave the impression that I knew about it, it's always best to stay out of marriage problems. But I was and still am pissed about it. How could she do that! To my brother? How could she.

After we were done talking I got up and saw my brother looking for me. "There you are guys, was gonna go try to find you. Listen, your not mad at me right?" I shook my head at him," Of course not Rick, you wanna try to make things right. Although, I just think Merle Dixion isn't worth it." He sighed and sadly looked at me, " I know, I know. But we need those weapons, we don't have any ammo left." I remembered I had a gun on me, soundlessly I handed Sarah to him. He talked to her while waiting for me to respond back. I pulled my gun out of my belt from the belt and handed it to him. "No! I can't take that! You need it here to protect your family. I'm not taking it, and thats final." Knowing I wasn't going to convince him I put it back and grabbed Sarah from his hold. "I will be back, don't worry about me, please. I want to ask a favor from you, watch over Carl and Lori for me." I nodded my head, trying to hold back tears, "Of course." He kissed my forehead and walked towards the white truck to leave.

Shane and I were talking for a bit around the fire. Sarah was hanging out with Sophia and Carl in our tent, alone with Ruby to watch them. Whenever Ruby see's or hears something bad, she growls and bark letting us know if something's wrong. We were currently talking about his number 22 necklace I gave to him as a gift in high school. From winning the championship football game, I thought that he deserved something special. Lori walked up to us quickly, "Christen, can you do me a favor." I looked up at her and questioned, "Depends what it is." She swiped her bangs away, "Can you watch over Carl today, and give him a haircut? I need to tidy up the tent, and do laundry." Of course, here she goes again. Busying her with chores instead of her son. "Sure, no problem. Shane and I were just going to go take Sarah to the quarry and catch frogs." She nodded her head and mumbled a thanks before quickly leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm not getting anything," Carl and Sarah said sadly. "Yeah, being all wily, staying submerged. Little suckers, they know somethings up. That's what's going on. Just going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

I started to laugh when Shane grabbed a bucket and started to go deeper in the water. Reminds me of old memories. Rick, Shane, and I always did this when we were little. Sarah was standing next to Carl, helping him hold the stick to the net. As Shane got deeper he continued to talk to them, "All right little fellas, look you are the-. You are the key to all of this, okay? All I'm gonna do is go after one of them alright, scare the rest of them off. They're all gonna scatter, I'm gonna drive 'em your guys way. Okay?" "Alright," they replied. "What you both need to do is round up every bad boy you see." "Alright."

"Give me your means faces," Shane scrunched up his face, "Rrrrrr!" Carl and Sarah followed, "Mommy look," she made a mean face and growled, "Grrrrr!" I laughed at her and pretended to be scared. I looked at Shane and winked. He winked back and smiled. He then grabbed the bucket and started searching for frogs. He found a spot and dove the bucket underwater. Sarah and Carl grabbed the net and tried to catch them.  
"Catch them frogs," Shane excitedly sand. "Come on guys, get them!" After all the frogs were scared off, they raised the nett up and found nothing, "Just dirt," they said sadly. "Oh boy. All right. We've got to start over.

After a while watching them, I headed towards Carol, Amy, Jacqui and Andrea. "Hey guys! I came to help." "Great! We got another helper," said Amy. "Yes we would love the help," said Carol. We were washing the clothes and talking about things we missed. Suddenly Andrea said, "I miss my vibrator." Then Carol agreed and caused us to break into little giggles.

Ed saw us laughing and walked towards us, "What's so funny?" "Jut swapping stories, Ed," replied Andrea. We got quiet, and continued to do are work. Ed always made me feel uncomfortable. I know he hits Carol, I've worked with patients who always were abused. Knowing that makes me feel on edge when he's around. "Problem Ed?" Andrea could see that he kept looking at us and never left. "Nothin' thy concerns you," he said while taking a huff from his cigarette. "And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." I looked at him a scoffed. How dare he, who does he think we are? His servants? Like hell!

"Hey babe? Let's start heading back up so you can cut Carl''s hair." I looked at Shane and saw that he was helping Carl and Sarah clean up. "Alright, let me just clean up. I sat up and dusted any dirt off of me. "And where do you think your going," Ed questioned me. Shane must have heard because he looked at me and could see the hostility in Ed's eyes. "With my family. So if you don't mind, excuse me." I hit his shoulder with mine and walked towards my family. "Don't yah dare talk to me like that women." He quickly grabbed my arm and quickly slapped my face. Instinctively I kicked him in the balls, and was going to do more damage. Carol, Amy, Jaqui, and Andrea quickly grabbed me from Shane quickly took care of it and starting attacking Ed. Fainlty I could hear both Carl and Sarah call out to me, but I ignored it. I could feel the heat on my cheek, it stung so bad. Probably going to swell later. Shane was beating the heck out Ed's face. Good, that stupid alcoholic deserves it. Specially for all the hurt he causes to Carol.

When I saw that Ed could barely breathe, I knew that Shane was planning in probably killing him. I quickly ran up to him and tried to get his focus back. " Shane, Shane! Look at me! You're going to kill him! You need to stop this. Shane!"

"You put your hands on my wife again! I swear I'll kill you! Even your wife, little girl, or anyone else in this camp. I will not hesitate to stop next time!"

Shane quickly grabbed my hand and looked over my cheek. "Are you okay? I swear I will kill Ed next time. Who the hell does he think he is?" He checked over my face an saw that everything way okay, but I had blood at the corner of my mouth. "I'm fine Shane. Stop worring, I'm fine. I just want to rest." He grabbed my hand along with Sarah and Carl. "Mommy, you okay? Did the bad man hurt you?" I grabbed her hand, " I'm fine, the bad man didn't hurt me badly."  
"Okay." We walked towards our tent and relaxed inside for a while.


	7. Author Note : )

Hi guys!

Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet. This year so far has been pretty hectic, but that's no excuse for me! I want to thank all of you for commenting and adding this to your alerts.

I want to let you know that I am following the TV show series for the most part, but I am going to be change a couple things throughout the entire story.

So besides all of that, I will be uploading this week. I want to say tomorrow but I'm not making any promises. But for sure Friday the latest!

~Leandra : )


	8. That' a Lie

I don't own anything, except for Christen, Sarah, and Ruby.

Hi guys! So I know I said I'll update Friday, but I never updated. Sorry! Some things came up. Anyways, Please comment and add me if you want updates! : ) Also I didn't go over the chapter and correct it. But I will come back and fix it.

"It gets better each time!" Rick said while zipping his cargo pant up and I was buttoning up my plaid shirt.

We took some times for ourselves. Lori was talking care of Sars. Then Carl said he'll take care of Ruby. So we didn't need to worry about anything. Well that's what I keep trying to tell myself. I know Lori is a good mom, but she just can't watch kids. She just isn't good at watching kids. I don't know how though. You just have to make sure they're right in front of you.

I smiled at him, "You perv, you haven't change since high school." He was having trouble trying to zip his cargo pants still coming down from his high.

"You okay there? Do I need to show you to zip your pants?" I joked sarcastically. I stood right in front of him, our faces centimeters away. Bitting his ear sensually I zip his pants up.

He lowered his head and kissed around my neck once in a while nibbling it. "Yeah, I think you do." I couldn't stop myself, my body was pushed against him, surrendering.

Chuckling I said, "Shane, we should get back. We've been gone for a long time. I need to feed Sarah lunch."

He groaned out loud rubbing the back of his head, "Alright."

He cups my face in his hands and I back away slightly from the pain I'm feeling.

"Shit. I'm sorry Christen, forgot about your bruise." His jaw is locked tight and I know he's still angered towards the situation.

I grab his face in my hands and brush his cheek slightly. I reasure him. "I'm fine, Shane. Sure my cheek hurts like hell, but the swelling has gone down and it just happened yesterday."

Shane nods his head. " A man never touches a women, never. He should have gotten it worse. I should have given it harder to him."

"Shane, he got what he deserved. If you went any further you would have scared the children. You need to let it go, I did."

I grab his hand and kiss it." I love you."

He smiles slightly, still angered." I love you too."

We walk back to the camp, hands held together chatting about multiple things. Sometimes talking about Sarah and how she's getting better at reading. She's growing up so fast! I love that girl, she's like a mini me. With her beautiful long curly brown hair and my blue-green eyes, I gotta say that Shane and I made a beautiful kid.

We approached the group, everyone was happily doing their own thing. Lori was sitting on a log with Sarah sleeping on her lap, Carl and Sophia are sitting next to her, petting Ruby. Carol and Jacqui are chatting with Andrea and Amy while washing clothes. Looking around I couldn't see Jim and Dale. Their probably looking for mechanical stuff in the RV.

Everyone looks like they're in a good mood, like there's no such thing as walkers. I grab Shane's hand and walk up to the log next to Lori. Sitting down I greet everyone quietly, making sure to not wake Sarah. If we wake her up, she would give us a bad time. Sarah loves to sleep, and if you wake her up you better be prepared to deal with her mood swings.

"How you doing Lori?" I ask hesitantly. I didn't want to upset her, but I want her to know that I care for her.

Her head shot up and she quickly puts on her poker face. Knowing her, she doesn't want me to help her. She would always tell me that I didn't need to waste my time on her, that I had better and bigger things to worry about.

"I'm doing fine, no need to worry about me."

Shane and I quickly looked at each other, both knowing that Lori isn't doing well.

"Lori, you know we're both here for you right? We just want to make sure your doing okay, your part of our family." Shane and I try to reassure her.

She nods her head thanking us, and tries to get us to talk about a different subject. Shane and I just allow her to, we know that if we try to push her to talk to us she would tell us to leave her alone.

While we talk I saw Dale walking towards the whole group with a grim face. Dale never has a grim face, he's always cheery and happy. This must be something serious. I turned my head to look at Shane to see if he notice and he must have thought the same thing because he was looking at me. Quickly the both of us stand up and wait for Dale to tell us the bad news.

Standing in front of us all Dale tried to calm us down, "I uhh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem. "

Shane and I looked at Dale, "What are you talk'n about," Shane asked.

"I'd rather show you," Dale replies dreadfully. Pointing from our spot to a hill before us, we see Jim digging non-stop. Why is he doing that? Weird.

Lori continues to hold Sars and gets up. Carl puts the leash back on Ruby's collar and walks her with us. We all follow Dale to the hill, passing by a bunch of tree's, bushes, and bugs. This heat and walking up hills do not go good togther. I'm dying for water and by the looks of everyone else so are they.

"Jim's been digging all morning, hasn't stopped at all. It's not a big deal, it's just the fact that he looks scared of something.'The scary part is that there not holes, there graves," Dale shares with us stopping at the end of the hill. From where we're standing, I can see Jim viciously digging nonstop.

Shane walks in front of all of us protectively and thinks for a moment how to aproach this situation. But I don't think he has an idea how to aproach Jim, I'm mean jeez no one else does. But I probably have more of an experience than anyone else. I had to take about a year of psycology to be a doctor, so that if any patient that was traumatized, we knew how to approach them.

From what I can see, Jim had something that alarmed him pretty bad. Maybe a dream or a flashback, but it looks pretty serious.

Shane took a step towards him, but I grab his hand. "Let me do this, I got it."

He shook his head furiously. "Hell no! I'm not letting you go near him at all!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know how to handle this, I've tooken a class on it before. Do I also have to remind you of your suspect for that case that I had to take care? He tried to stab me with my scalpel. I think I'm more than capable to do this."

Shane looked at me for a moment and I could see in his eyes that he was remembering that situation. About a year ago, Shane and my brother had to take care of a case. His name was Eric ... something, but that besides the point. He killed his neighbor when he caught his wife sleeping with him, and managed to escape.

But two days later he was caught speeding by Shane, and was chased down the freeway with him crashing into a tree. Idiot. So he was sent to my hospital and I happened to be on the case. While I was stitching up a cut on his forehead, he kept threatening me to let him go and I didn't really care because there were an officer, Shane, and Rick with me inside the emergency room. But the officer, Shane, and my brother were having a discussion while I turned my back to grab a bandage from the counter behind me when I felt a harsh pain from my thigh.

I remembered looking down and seeing blood run down my scrubs and the excruciating pain causing me to crash onto the floor feeling faint. All I remember was my brother and husband running to me crying out my name, and the other officer running after the suspect trying to escape. Then after a minute I told them I was fine and just needed to get my thigh checked out and get some pain medication. But of course they didn't believe me, and kept babying me. Dummies.

He continue to look at me, his left eyebrow arched high covered lightly in sweat from Georgia's heatwave. When his eyebrow is arched he's thinking seriously hard or is bothered. And in this case, it's both.

He shakes his head light and tucks a few escaping hairs of mine behind my ear. " Your brother will kill me if he hears about this and darlin I would do it myself. Your right though."

I looked at him confused. "Right about what?"

"Your capable of doing this. I need to learn now that you can take care of yourself. You always have been, you grew up with your brother and I. Now that there's walkers, I need to still protect you but also give you space."

I'm shocked. Shane has NEVER admitted that I'm right. NEVER. It kills his stupid man pride. I have a feeling there's going to be a but though.

"But-" He started.

Yup. There it is. Why am I not surprised.

"-I have to stand right next to you just incase he tries anything." He finishes.

Well I guess it can't be that bad having him next to me.

"Alright fine."I started. If he's going to have his own thoughts put in, then so will I. "But you better not do anything Shane because I swear I'll not talk to you for a while. I can't put up with your shit right now."

Opps. I think I said to much.

"My shit? Are you serious? I'm-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Andrea cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You guys done having your fight? We got more important matter on our hands."

Thank god! She saved me! Well, for now. Once we're alone he'll finish out discussion.

"We're not done." Shane tells me icily staring at me.

Whatever. when does he not get mad? I had to put up with him everyday before we had an relationship and still do now that we're in a relationship. I don't get it, he always has to feel like the leader in our marriage. Which I get because he's a man and want's to take care of me, but sometimes it too much.

I roll my eyes and ignore him. I walk away from the group and head towards Jim with Shane hot on my heels and Dale following. When I approach Jim, I stand about five feet away from him. I can hear him huffing and puffing from continuously working.

"Hey Jim! Whatcha doing?" I ask him hoping to get him to stop digging. But it's a fail, he still continues to dig fiercely like his life depends on it.

He looks at me, his face and clothes drenched with sweat. "What does is look like I'm doi'n?" He tells me smartly.

Okay, looks like this is going to be hard.

I raise my eyebrow at him scoffing. "This how you wanna act? Fine. Jim why are you digging up graves? Are you planning on killing people?"

I know asking him a ridiculous question would might get his attention. It usually works with everyone else.

He abruntly stops digging and sticks the shovel into the ground. "No! Are you crazy? I'm digging. Is they're something you need?"

His hostility scared me, no joke. But I'm not letting anyone know that.

"Yeah, there is. We're all a little concerned here." I tell him calmly, treating him with the same hostility won't get us anywhere.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours," Morales adds.

Jim looks at him questionly, shrugging his shoulders. "So?"

From the corner of my eye I see Shane run his hand down his cheek. "So why are you digging?"

We waited there waiting for Jim to answer, but he never did. Which worries all of us. We're standing in the hot heat trying to get answer from Jim whose digging for god knows what and we haven't gotten anything.

Shane was starting to get agitated from not getting an answer. "Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane jokes trying to get an answer out of him.

I thought he said he'll let me do this. Men, I thought while shaking me head.

Jim smiles a bit, but still didn't loosen up. "What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyeone."

I can see he's hiding something from us. Not from his actions, but his eyes are letting allot show through them. And he looks scared, but scared from what? We need to know because we have a group that we need to protect.

" Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degree's today. You can't keep this up." Dale tried to reason with him.

"Sure I can. Watch me." He takes his shovel out of the ground and starts to dig again.

I breathe out deeply. I don't think we'll be able to get to him and make him understand.

I made a risky descision and put my hand on his shovel stopping him from continuing. Being this close to him, I can smell the swet and body odor coming from him. It's making me nausious, but I can faintly smell my hair since it's dangling in my face.

I looked him in the eye. "Jim," I start but he disctracts me by trying to take my hands off his shovel. "Stop, listen to me. Dale's right, it's too hot for you to continously dig Jim. You can die from a stroke, heart attack, or dehydration. I need you to listen to me because this is serious, I don't have the equipment to save you. You need to stop Jim, at least take a break."

He stares at me for a moment taking in the information. But after a moment he tries to take my hands of again. " Get outta my way."

"Jim, I wasn't going to say this, but now I have to. You're scaring people. For my daughter, nephew, and Sofia safety, you have no choice now. You need to stop."

He looks at them smiling reassuringly."They got nothing to be scared of."

He then looks back at Shane, Dale, and I irritated. " I mean what the hell people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't yall just go and leave me the hell alone?"

I look at Shane from my spot. He looks back at me knowingly. I nod my head slightly letting him know that we need to stop Jim. He nods his head back and rubs his face for a moment thinking.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay?" Shane tells him while walking towards him waryingly continuing, " Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what, maybe in a little bit I'll come out here, I'll help you myself."

I look at Jim warily, he might snap any moment. " Jim, just tell us what it's about. Give us the shovel and relax."

Shane walks over next to me. "Give her the shovel, Jim."

Jim stood in the while he just made and stuck the shovel in the ground again. He looked at Shane icily. "Or what?"

Shane raises his eyebrows at Jim and continues to talk calmly to him. "There is no 'or what'. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."

Jim continued to look at him icilly but stood straighter. "And if i don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you?"

I looked at him shocked. How dare he, Shane was protecting me. Shane's expression changed tremendiously. He looked down at the ground for a moment, his hands balled up.

He looked the group, "Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it."

Looking back at us, well mainly Shane. "See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you." He mocks at Shane.

Shane's face went rigid. His jaws locked in anger." That was different, Jim. He attacked my wife. Left a mark on her face."

I stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Ed scared the shit out me, how dare Jim use it as an excuse for Shanes actions.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting Christen and abuses his wife daily." Amy tells Jim, defending Shane.

"That is their marriage. That is not his." Jim yells.

Okay, I've had enough just standing here. " I was hit! And Ed isn't even my husband! But Shane is and that means our marriage was involved then."

I pull my hair aside from my face and point at my bruised cheek. "You see this? This if from Carol's husband! Not mine! Carol's! Anything that comes towards my face, I flinch! Who the hell do you think you are telling my husband that hitting Ed was not right? He had to do what he did to get Ed off of me! "

Jim didn't say anything for a moment not knowing that I was hit by Ed. " I'm sorry about that." He tells me then looks back at Shane. "Besides that, who voted you 'King Boss'?"

He just never gives up does he?

Shane shakes his head irratated that Ed won't cooperate yet. "Jim, I'm not here to argue with you. Just give me the shovel okay?"

He walks up to Jim, and tries to take the shovel out of his hands. But Jim keeps backing away and twisting away from his reach. " No. No. No." Jim suddenly pushes Shane off and I knew what he was going to do.

"Just give me the-Jim!" Shane yells at him when he tries to strike at his head grunting from the heavyness of the shovel.

I wanted to go and help, but Dale grabbed my hand stopping me before I could do anything. Shane ducked down from the swing towards his head and pushed his body into Jim's to the ground.

Jim started to wrestle out of his grip, but couldn't. He doesn't have the strength and training that Shane has from the sheriff academy. " You got no right!"

Not wanting to see this anymore. I walked up to Lori and take my daughter out of her hands. She's still asleep, and I'm greatful. I don't want to exspose this to her. Now so many things are going to be exsposed to her no matter what age she is. But I wan't to keep her as innocent as she can be.

Sars starts to wakes up, her eyes slowly opening up. Quietly, still somewhat asleep, she grabs my hair in her tiny little hands.

" Mommy," she whispers lightly.

"Shh, I'm right here. Sleep kiddo." I kiss her cheek and run my fingers through her loose hair. I'd rather have her sleep than listen to this mess and see her daddy cuff a man that is going crazy right now. Her eyelids start to close again and she's alseep.

I walk next to Carol where Sofia and Carl are standing with Ruby. Carl see's me and hugs my waist scared at what he's seeing. With my loose hand I run my hand down his hair reassuringly.

I look towards Shane and Jim. Jim's head is pushed into the mud and he's looking at all of us.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is." His eyes held onto so much emotion. Like he's reliving something horrible.

What is he talking about? What's the biggest lie?

Confused and intrested in what he's saying, I listen more intently.

"Jim, nobody's going to hurt you. Everythings going to be okay." Shane repeats.

"I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of no where. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family."

I breathed out deeply and close my eyes for a moment. This poor man had his family pulled away from him by the walkers. And saw their death right in front of his eyes. No one should have to see that, what has the world come to? I wouldn't have to will power to continue living if my daughter and husband were taken from me. I'd wish to just perish with them.

We all stand still and feel for Jim. The hot sun causing are skin to glisten and clothes sticking to our skin. The only thing being heard are the flies and other insects flying by us.

After a moment of quiet, Shane picks up Jim and takes him back down to the camp area. We all walk down after and go back to doing own thing again.

I walk inside Dale's RV with Sars still sleeping, I put her on a chair and look inside the cabinets for her food. I thank god that Shane and I stocked up with toddler food and snacks every time we went to the store. Now it would take about a year for it to be gone completly.

I bend down in front of the chair and wake her up. "Sars, sweatheart. You need to eat your food. Come one, wake up."

She wakes up the moment I mention food. This girl eats like a pig and she's still tiny, amazes me.

I sit with her while she's eating and think about Rick and the others. I hope their fine. I miss my brother, I miss the times when we would just chat endlessly. Since he's came back, we haven't really had one of our endless chats. I need to speak to him and ask how he's doing with Lori.

Sarah brings me out of my thoughts. "I'm done, mommy."

I grab her trash and through it away in the little garbage can Dale has in here.

Grabbing her hand, I was about to walk out the RV. But Lori stops me in front of the door way.

" Aunty Lori!" Sars exclaims.

Lori talks with Sarah for a bit, and I can see so much guilt in her eyes. The guilt is litteraly eating her up.

She looks up at me, "Can we talk, please? I need to tell you something. And you probably won't want to talk to me, but I need to get it out."


End file.
